


wonty fairy au // archie of our owen

by wwylmcake



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fairy, Fairy AU, Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), M/M, Montgomery de la Cruz - Freeform, Winston Williams - Freeform, wonty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwylmcake/pseuds/wwylmcake
Summary: wintson and montie definitely dont die lol dwwontie fairy au all rights reserved.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 21
Kudos: 7





	1. wontie bhones

**Author's Note:**

> thye dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls leave kudos

i walked past the shape of the look and wanna be wanna be closer to winston cuz ur the only one who makes me every time we ~tell u what i like~ my wildflower. then i saw him. and the hole world stopped. my life flashed before my eyes.

this was the first time seeing him in 84 years. he looks different, but still almost exacly how i remembered him. his luscious curls blow in the wind as i fly towards him. my fairy wings are a bit worn out but they still work how they used to. winstons fell off. i put him on my head and fly away. rip to my yooth tho. i miss when i was youth. i feel a tear drop hit my forehead. i look up and winston is crying. go ahead and cry little girl nobody does it like you do. i think hes crying because hus wings fell off. 

and my dk takes over, and im thinging bout hes lips. 

go follow hoodings.aep and brisfilmss on instegram. 


	2. shine like a brittle surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legally blind pearl white dun dun dun shineeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs for this chapter (we strongly recommend listening for those extra feels):  
> \- shine by dojie cat  
> \- starships by nicki minaj  
> \- obvious by ariana grande  
> \- sometimes by ariana grande  
> \- greek god by conan gray  
> \- she’s kinda hot by 5 seconds of summer  
> \- meet me halfway by black eyed peas

monty flies with winston on top of his head all the way to the beach (eaEch les go get awai). as they lay in the sand winston inches closer to monty in hopes of finding warmth in the nippy night night. could i be more obvious? "i never been so caught up, still so into us, never thot id be here" winston trails off singing his favourite ariana grande song. "remember when we always used to stream this on our record player 84 yeers ago?" whispered monty with his haught breath deep into the canal of the ear that is none other than winstons. this sent chills down winston's lengthy spine. winston inches even closer to monty right on top of his rusty wing. it crumpled a bit as monty yelped in pain. but it didn't break.

"your wings are stronger than a soggy piece of bread" winston beamed. 

*****flashback******

"your wings are stronger than a soggy piece of bread" winston beamed. 

montie's eyes lit up as he never received a compliment so sweet. 'oh my god i tink im in love' winston thot to himself. montie thot the same thing but both were too afraid to express their true feelings to one another. 

*****end of flashback******

montie froze in his place, thinking back to all those years ago, the first time he felt that pull in his heart. it pulled again. the air fills with an awkward scilence as they reminisce back to the biggining of their blossoming relationship. monty decides to change the subject and says "i dont really like how you never shut up". winston's face drops and his heart rate accelerates. 'this was a big mistake i should have never gotten on top of his head' winston thinks to himself. "this is where it's gotta stop, im tired of hearing it" winston atmitted not so truthfully. really he enjoyed the rush of laying next to monty and crumpling his rusty wings... 

"lol i was just kidding bro" yells montie. 

"oh" winston replies. he still has that aggressive tinge to him that winston remembered from all those years ago. he'd never admit it to him but it was kinda hot tho ahah. he's kinda hot tho. he had a bad childhood, winston couldn't blame him.

winston arose to his wobbly old boney feet (AN//much like he did in the party scene in the show). montie stits up onto his butt cheeks and watches as winston makes is way over to the water. "oooooh i can't go any further than this" winston says because the water is too cold on his itchy kneecaps. "yes winston, you can" replies montie. winston's kneecaps give out. he really couldn't go any further than this.

monty watches as his old lover falls unconscious into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the hiatus and intense cliffhanger. wei know how much u guys have been dyeing for a new chapter. we love our fans thenk you geys.


	3. im thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itchy knee caps fail winston once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs for the chapter (we strongly recommend listening for a stronger effect):  
> \- the beach by the neighbourhood  
> \- woke up in japan by 5 seconds of summer  
> \- sign of the times by harry styels

montie sighs out his fairy hairy breath and rises from his comfortable butt mark indented on the sand. "im sick, and im tired too, i can admit i am not fireproof" monty exaggerates. "ugh those weak little knee caps of his" montie grumbles to himself. montie grabs winston by his luscious locks and drags him out of the water. he realizes that winston is in the middle of peeing. uncontrollably, at that. He leaves a trail of vibrant pi$$. “WOW” montie exhaled, “winston must be taking his vitamins”.

twenty five hours later winton wakes up in japan with his head in monties lap. winston slowly peels open his eyes to the ugliest sunset he's ever seen. he was sadly mistaken as he realizes he's still on the beach. that's when winston comes to the realization that he was laying in monty's lap. he shakes in his boots, they haven't been intimate with each other in 84 years... monty stretches his neck out (forward). winston thinks of a giraffe. a hot one. "i have two tickets to a concert, do you wanna go?" is the first thing montie says with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "i mean, yeah... whatever" he lets out shakily as he gazes into his manure coloured eyes. monty looks back into winston's, seeing that same innocence he saw all those years ago. 'he has really nice eyelashes' monty thinks. winstons lips quiver into a smile "oh, uh thanks..." he replies as he blinks rapidly. 'oh my god, i said that out loud' monty panics. 

monty doesn't know what to do so in one motion he swiftly stands onto his beefy legs while holding winston only for them to give out as he falls onto his back, winston landing on top of him crushing his wings in the process. Wow, those are gonna hurt tomorrow monty thot. monty really should have thought about the fact that he's been sitting in the same position for more than a day waiting for winston to wake up, leaving his legs to get all dysfunctional. he braided winstons hair in the meantime, forgetting that he doesn't even know how to braid hair and ends up ruining the once soft curls. monty thought about biting winstons curls amongst other things. he is pulled out of his thoughts as winston thanks him with a smile. "I didn't mean to say that out loud" Monty retorts as awkwardly as fairily possible as he shrugs Winston off and rolls away into the late evening. 

\--- five minutes later ---

Monty sulks as he drags his feet over to Winston who was now crying and curled up into a ball on the sand. monty grips winston by his hair yet again and throws him into the mosquito infested air as he tells him to just stop his crying it's a sign of the times. Monty quickly yanks him back down into his arms before the mosquitos can bite his cute lil booty. "dont be sad" monty whispers loudly like a psychopath as winston blushes and his tears immediately come to a halt. winston crawls onto montie's head so they can fly over to the concert of a band that he doesn't even know yet.

a large bug then comes and eats them. "yummy fairies" says the now satisfied large bug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow u guys really got spoiled with that last chapter.


End file.
